This invention relates to engine lifting and positioning assemblies.
To repair or service motor vehicles, it is often necessary to remove the engine from the engine compartment of the vehicle and to secure the removed engine so that the portion of the engine which must be repaired or rebuilt may be exposed to a mechanic. After the required work has been completed, it is then necessary to place the engine back into the vehicle, or replace it with a new engine. This can be dangerous for the mechanic due to the weight and physical imbalance characteristics of the engine.